Mystery Boy: A Lifetime in France
by Horsegirl who wants Kick
Summary: Sequel to Mystery Boy. Must read Mystery Boy first! What will happen in France. Follow Jack, Kim, Eddie, Jerry, Milton, Max, Rudy, Kendall, Hyper, and Frisky as they try to survive in France. Will they ever get home? Will they all survive? Will Jack and Kim's relationship survive the troubles it faces?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't on Kickin It

/Jack's POV/

I hate my jobs! I never see Kim anymore and I never get to hang with the guys. I wake up at five in the morning, at least it's an hour later than usual, to go to a dojo in town. When I get there, I have to clean and set up for the day. Then, I have to be the punching bag for the older, more experienced students. The worst part is I'm not allowed to protect myself, so they think I can't fight! I'm bullied every time! Then, after that, I clean again and leave for my next job at four. I have to work the laser tag arena for parties! I don't even get to play! How is that fair? It's not!

As much as I hate my jobs, we need them. Rudy hasn't tried like he said, he sits in his room and goes on is computer all day. The others are in school for seven hours, and they don't deserve to have to provide for others and waste their childhood because of my screw up. I couldn't do that to them. They deserve so much more than I can offer them, and now, because of me, they suffer. But, in doing the best I can. Anyway, it's time to head to the dojo.

/End POV/

Jack entered the dark building, thinking about what the others' lives would be like if they had never met him. They would be popular, or nerdy, or laughing, or happy. The thoughts hurt him. He wanted them to be happy, but he didn't want to lose them. Kim, he remembered when they first met. They didn't get along at all! Then there was their first kiss. Oh, how sweet and passionate it was! It was like nothing else existed. All of his problems disappeared.

As he finished setting up for the classes, the sensei walked. "Get ready. The first class canceled, so the highest class gets two and a half hours. You need to be ready. They are going to work on their punches and kicks." He said, smirking at Jack. Jack bowed and walked to the changing room. For him, when the highest class got extra time, he got longer beatings. Them working on their punches and kicks meant he had to be the dummy and couldn't fight back.

He pulled off his shirt and looked into the mirror. Bruises covered his back, shoulders, and perfectly sculpted chest. He wouldn't let anyone see him without a shirt anymore, because they didn't know what happened at the dojo. All they knew was that he got a job at the dojo cleaning. He didn't need them to worry. The beatings weren't even as bad as his father or uncle. He didn't care about the beatings, they didn't matter. He cared about all the people thinking he couldn't fight. He hated when underestimated him. But, oh well. It paid the bills.

He walked out with his shirt on and sat down on the floor. He wasn't allowed to sit on the benches because they were for fighters only. If only they knew. The class walked in, dressed in their fancy gis. They chuckled at the boy on the floor. Jack's phone rang. He looked at the screen. Kim. He smiled as he answered it. "Hey sweetie,what's up?" He asked. "He Jack, I'm coming by today. The guys and I are bringing you lunch." Kim said, laughing at something in the background. "That's sounds great! What would I do without a great girlfriend like you. I'm free at 12:00." Jack said, completely forgetting the extra long practice.

"Great, see then! I love you!" Kim said cheerfully. "I love you too sweetheart! More than you could ever imagine." Jack said, mumbling the last sentence. Kim had caught it and smiled. "See ya later." Kim said hanging up. Jack smirked as he closed the phone. He put it away and stood up. He withstood the many beatings until 12:00pm. He was in the middle of a "match" when Kim, Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, Max, Milton, Hyper, Frisky, and Kendall all walked in. Kim gasped as an older boy kicked Jack in the head and sent him to the ground. Everyone turned to her. Jack looked up with wide eyes.

"Well, well, well, what a pretty little thing." The boy who kicked Jack said, stepping closer to Kim. "Leave her alone." Jack said in a booming voice. "Ah, looks like little Jackie got brave." He said, poking Jack. "Get away from my girlfriend." Jack said stepping into the now uneasy boy. "Girlfriend? You can't be serious. Why would you want to date this loser. He can't even fight!" He said to the now really confused Kim. Kim looked back at Jack. He shook his head. She caught on and backed away. "Get back or you will have one very pissed of martial arts expert on your butt! Trust me, I know." Kendall said before thinking.

The boys all started laughing. "Expert? Ha! He can't defend himself from anything." The boy said. "Look mister, leave my boyfriend alone!" Kim said, without thinking, she stepped up to him and slapped his face. He grabbed her arm and shook her...hard. That is one thing you never do, especially with Jack in the room. He stepped forward and delivered a blow to the side of the angry boy with his now bare foot. He continued that with a back flip over him and in front of Kim. His chest heaved heavily. "Never. Touch. Her." He said, standing over the boy. Everyone's eyes went wide.

The boy threw a punch at Jack. Jack blocked the hit and forced the boy into an arm lock. He flipped the boy and threw him against the lockers. The boy slowly got up. Jack roundhouse kicked the boy in the head and followed that with a move he learned from his grandfather. He flipped the boy onto his back, backflipped, throwing the boy onto the floor, and then kneeled on his chest. He had just enough pressure so the boy couldn't move. "Never, ever, touch my girlfriend. If you have a problem with that, pick up your sword and try to fight me. I doubt you'll win." Jack said jumping up from the ground. He hugged Kim. He kissed her forehead.

"Please, wait outside. I'll be there in a minute." He said, giving her a kiss on the lips for good measure. "Okay, please be careful." She said, hugging him one last time. He nodded and turned to the frightened boys. "Anyone else want to fight me?" Jack asked sarcastically. They all shook their heads. "One question, what belt are you." One of the braver boys asked. "Tenth, but I specialize in Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Ju Jitsu, Kobudo, Kung Fu, Ninjutsu, Kendo, and Hwa Rang Do." Jack answered. They gaped as he left the dojo. They looked around. The walls had holes in them, the lockers were dented, and the place looked like a tornado had blown through.

"Okay, tell me what the hell happened back there!" Kim demanded as Jack sat down at their table.

**A/N: sorry it took so long. Anyway, what will Jack tell Kim. What is going to happen in this adventure in Paris, France? Will Jack's uncle's son find them? When will they get to home? Is there more to Jack's power when he's angry? Find out in chapter 2 of Mystery Boy: A Lifetime in France.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It, if I did they would have been together already!

PS: I am now going to refer to the ENTIRE group except for Jack and Kim as the Warriors.

Last time: "Okay, tell me what the hell happened back there!" Kim demanded as Jack sat down at their table.

Continued

"I got mad." Jack said, acting like a child in trouble and putting his bottom lip out. The boys all started laughing. Kim frowned at Jack and he sighed. "No one is allowed to touch you like that. He hurt you. I can already see the bruise." Jack said quietly. "Thanks Jack, but I want to know is why you let them beat you up and then didn't defend yourself. Oh, and why did they think you couldn't fight?" Kim said, caressing Jack's hand. He gave her a small smile. "That's my job." Jack said looking at his shoes, which suddenly had become the most interesting thing in the world.

"What do you mean, it's your job. You got a job cleaning." Kim said. "Yes and no. I clean before the lessons. Then I'm the punching dummy for the six highest classes. I'm not allowed to fight back so they think I can't fight. I'm paid to let them think I can't fight and get beat up every day." Jack answered. They all stared. "Take off your shirt, son." Rudy demanded in a low tone. Jack nodded and pulled off his shirt. "Oh, Jack! What happened!" Kim exclaimed. "Those kids have a lot of power." Jack said. Kim wanted to smack him for being sarcastic, but right now wasn't the time.

"Okay, you are quitting that horrid job. Like, now." Kendall said. "We can't afford that. You know it as much as I do. Y'all don't even have phones! I'm sorry, but I'm not quitting the job. Right now, I have to go beg for my job back." Jack said, getting up to leave. He kissed Kim's forehead and turned around. "Jack, please! Please! You can find another job. I can't see you hurt. Plus, if you don't work days, we could spend more time together. I need to see you more. I miss you." Kim begged. Jack stopped in his tracks.

"Kim, I'm sorry. I can't. I promised your parents that I would give everyone one of you a semi normal life and a semi normal childhood life doesn't include having to provide for a family. Because of me, you had to give up most of your luxuries. Because of my screw up, I ruined your childhoods. You don't know how much I regret bringing you into this. And believe me, as soon as it's safe, I will return you to your respectful homes and you will NEVER have to see me or deal with my problems again." Jack said, tears forming in his eyes. He turned away from the Warriors and Kim. Kim placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack, are you okay?" Kim asked. Jack put his hand over hers and removed it. "I need some time alone right now. I'll see you at home before I need to be at the laser tag arena." Jack said, before walking off. He entered the arena and grabbed his guitar from his locker. He put it over his shoulder and ran to the local park. He picked out his favorite tree and climbed it. He sat on the highest branch and set his guitar on his lap. He stroked the strings and found the right note.

(The Only Way I Know by Jason Aldean feat. Eric Church and Luke Bryan)

Well I grew up in one of them old farm towns

Where they hit it hard till the sun goes down

Nobody really seemed to care that we were living in the middle of nowhere

We just figured that's how it was

And everyone else was just like us

Soaking in the rain baking in the sun

Don't quit till the job gets done

That's the only way I know

Don't stop till everything's gone

Straight ahead never turn round

Don't back up, don't back down

Full throttle wide open

You get tired, you don't show it

Dig a little deeper when you think you can't dig no more

That's the only way I know

That old red dirt the first thing you learn

You don't get nothing that you don't earn

Humble pride that I grew up on

You find out just how bad you want it

Sun in our eyes backs to the fences

Didn't know the odds were against us

[ From: .net ]

Hit the wall smoking and spinning

Still wasn't thinking 'bout nothing but winning

That's the only way I know

Don't stop till everything's gone

Straight ahead never turn round

Don't back up, don't back down

Full throttle wide open

You get tired, you don't show it

Dig a little deeper when you think you can't dig no more

That's the only way I know

Maybe there's another path that will get you there a little bit faster,

But I'm sticking with the one inside of me.

That's the only way I know

Don't stop till everything's gone

Straight ahead never turn round

Don't back up, don't back down

Full throttle wide open

You get tired, you don't show it

Dig a little deeper when you think you can't dig no more

That's the only way I know

He finished singing and set his guitar against the tree. _Maybe if I leave, then they would all be safe. I could rdeturn them home and lead my uncle's son away. I could ride around the country, keeping Kim safe along with the Warriors. If I do this, then they could have their luxuries back! But, if I do this, then I will lose everyone I love. It's not like it hasn't happened before. And if staying away from Kim keeps her safe, I will do anything. _Jack thinks to himself. He jumped from the branch with the guitar in his hand and takes a walk to make his decision.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It

Jack entered the house. He had made his decision. He couldn't abandon Kim and the Warriors like that. Plus, he had never been one to run away. He walked in and saw Kim asleep on the couch with tear stains on her cheeks. Jerry and Milton were at her feet and Eddie was on the arm of the couch next to them. Rudy was at her head. Kendall and Max were in the opposite couch. Hyper and Frisky were on the floor in front of them. They all turned towards him and stared. They all gave him concerned, disappointed, or sympathetic looks. "Hi." Jack said. Rudy unconsciously stared to rub Kim's head.  
Jack growled underneath his breath. Quietly, but not quiet enough because Rudy heard it. "Calm down Spot, I'm only rubbing her head." Rudy chided sarcastically. "Don't call me spot. Why was she crying?" Jack asked. "Because of you, you idiot!" Kendall blurted out. "She thought you weren't coming back! That hurt her. She cried for two hours straight before falling asleep!" Jerry jumped in. "I know. I just had to decide if leaving or staying was the best choice for Kim's sake. I thought maybe leaving y'all and sending you home would give you back your live and protect you. Plus, I'm the one he's after not you." Jack explained.  
At his explanation, everyone calmed down and their eyes softened. "Now, I'm taking Kim upstairs." Jack said. He lifted Kim from the couch and carried her without her making a sound. He laid her on the bed and made a bed in the floor. He rolled onto his back and fell asleep. Kendall, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Max, Hyper, Frisky and Rudy all watched him toss and turn, uncomfortable with the floor. The things he would do for Kim were endless.  
The next morning, Jack snuck out of the house and ran to the dojo. He entered and bowed to the sensei. "What do you want!" He yelled. "I want my job back. I'll take beatings, I'll clean, and I'll won't fight back as long as no one insults my girlfriend, if they do there's no promises." Jack said. The sensei thought about it for a minute. They shook hands and Jack got to work. By the time Jack had finished cleaning, the first class showed up. He walked out of the changing room, his ear filled with his favorite music, and began to train while no one was there.  
He flipped in the air expertly. He worked on his form and motion. It looked as though he was going in slow motion. He was as strong as an ox, as powerful as a racehorse's heart, as graceful as a cheetah during the hunt, as balanced as a crane, and as fast as a cobra. He moved, like nothing else was there. He moved as though he were the only person in the world. His end move was him balancing on one leg, then one foot moved up over his head and he pressed against the wall. He stretched his leg completely straight and waited for 30 seconds. The first class watched in awe as he walked to the high rings and jumped. His hands landed in the rings with perfection and he pulled himself into an almost sitting position. He pressed a button on his watch with his nose and waited.  
At the 11 minute mark, he finally let go and landed smoothly on his feet. He checked the watch and his official time was 11 minutes and 17 seconds. He took a book from the locker and wrote it down. He put everything away and sat down. He pulled out his earphones and heard someone cough. He spun around and jumped off the bench. He put his ear phones away and bowed. "How did you learn all that." Harry, one of the five boys in the first class asked. "I learned from my grandfather. His name was Leo Brewer but I called him Snake Eyes. I'm so sorry that I used the equipment, I thought I was alone." Jack answered. "It's not a problem. We were all quiet and you had earphones in." Liam another of the boys answered.  
"Oh, but I'm not a student. I'm the punching bag! I'm paid to be beat up by you! But don't worry, I'm not allowed to fight back." Jack answered in fake cheer. He hated going behind Kim's back. He loved her more than anything, but they need the money. "OK, then. I'm Harry, this is Liam, Niall, Zayne, and Luis." Harry said, pointing to each of the boys. "I'm Jack." Jack said. Jack returned to the locker and pulled off his shirt. He pulled his muscle shirt on and walked to the mat. He pulled his legs over his head and stretched. After finishing the stretches his grandfather taught him, he sat on the floor.  
"Why don't you sit on the bench?" Liam asked. "I'm not allowed. I'm not a fighter." Jack answered. Harry, Liam, Luis, Zayne, and Niall all gathered in a group and whisper fought. Harry stepped out of the huddle with a smile and walked over to Jack. "When we fight, we want you to actually fight. Show the sensei what you can really do." Harry said. "I can't, I'll get fired. I need the money really bad." Jack said. "Why?" Luis asked. "Because I'm providing for nine other people besides myself. One is a teenage girl that happens to be my girlfriend. Another is a 30 year old sensei. All the others are growing, teenage boys. They eat a lot." Jack argued.  
"Why?" Harry asked. "Because, they exercise a lot and need food to energize them. Geez, I thought you'd know this! You're a frickin' teen boy yourself!" Jack said exasperated. "I think he means why must you provide for those people." Niall said, jumping in. "No, I got the answer I was looking for." Harry interrupted. Niall face palmed and shook his head. Jack stood up and waked to his bag. He pulled out his sword. "Which one of you is the best at sword fighting?" Jack asked.  
"Harry." They all said at the same time. "Are you sure?" Jack asked, unsure, staring at the confused boy. They nodded. He stepped up to him. "Here." Jack said, handing him the sword. "What for?" Harry asked. "You are going to attack me. Give me your best, like I just stole your One Direction album."jack said. Harry took the sword and thrust it at Jack. Jack backflipped out of the way. They continued for a minute. Finally, Jack inked Harry's hand and the sword fell. Jack kicked the sword into the air. He roll on the floor and caught the sword handle in his hand as he laid there. He threw the sword into the air and backflipped off the ground and put his hand out. Two or three seconds later, the sword fell right into his hand.  
He put it back into his bag and went over to the gaping boys. "Well, you're better than you let on to be." Jack complimented Harry. Harry grinned and smirked t his friends. The patted him on the back. "What about you! You're amazing!" A girl's voice said from behind the boys. They all spun around and part for her. "Hi, I'm Cindy." The girl said. Jack shook her outreached hand and flipped her. "Yes, and I'm the King of England." Jack said sarcastically. Her eyes widened. "Get up Grace and get out." Jack said. She got up. "How'd you know?" Grace asked.  
"It could be the wig falling off, the high pitched, really annoying voice, the clothing style, or the fact you have Grace painted on your fingernails." Jack retorted. "Oh come on Jackie! You know you want to be with me and not Kim. She nothing compared to me." Grace said, stepping closer and putting her hands around his head. Just then, Kim walked through the door and saw this. She watched Grace, her best friend, now ex-best friend, flirting with her boyfriend. This angered her. She waited for him to push her off.

A/N: what will happen? Will Jack push Grace off or not. Will Jack fight back, or will he receive more brutal and inhumane beatings? Will they ever go home? Or mo importantly, will they ALL survive?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I thought I'd tell you why there wasn't another chapter up yet. I HAVE MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK. I don't want to just write something and then have it be terrible, but I can't think of anything for this chapter. I have a few things in mind, but none of them are good. I am so so so sorry that you have to wait but I am working on it I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.

"Wrong, Grace, I love Kim and there is nothing you can do to change that. Now, how did you get here? You didn't even come with us!" Jack said, pushing her away. "I moved here four months ago. You guys didn't know because you were busy with the tournament." Grace said. Kim watched as Grace tried to wrap her arms around him again. He flipped her. "Kim, I know you're watching. You can do the honors if you want." Jack called. Kim's mouth dropped and she walked over. "How?" Kim asked.

"I have really good hearing. That and I heard laughing." Jack answered, smirking. Kim rolled her eyes. Jack chuckled slightly and Kim picked Grace up. "Stay away form my boyfriend!"Kim yelled, slapping Grace. Kim let her go and walked back to Jack. "Can we go?" Kim asked. "Sure." Jack said. "Where are we going?" Kim asked. They walked out of the dojo. "Wait, why were you even in the dojo?" Kim asked, stopping herself and Jack.

"Umm, err, um." Jack started. Kim looked him in the eye. "Jack? Tell me the truth." Kim demanded. They continued to walk. Jack sighed. "I got my job back." Jack answered, looking away. Kim stared at him. "Why did you do it?" Kim asked. "I already made your lives hell, so I'm not going to let a few punches and kicks from weak karate dudes take away the few privileges you have now." Jack said. Kim looked him in the eyes. "Jack, you haven't made our lives hell." Kim said.

"Kim, you don't have to lie, I know I put y'all in danger and you've had major cutbacks." Jack said. "Jack, listen. You kept us safe from the danger. You took us on and have been providing for us. I know we aren't the easiest people to deal with." Kim said. Jack chuckled and smiled at her. "Thanks." Jack said. They arrived at the house and turned towards each other. Jack leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Kim didn't hesitate to kiss back and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands found their way to her hips, but didn't go lower. He smiled into the kiss and she did the same. "Jack, we need detergent." "Jack, you need to the laundry." "Jack, we need cookies." "Jack, we need food." "Jack we need school clothes." Rudy, Kendall, Eddie, Jerry, Hyper, Frisky, and Max all shouted coming outside. Jack sighed loudly and walked inside.

"Stay! You seven stay out here." Kim yelled after Jack had gone inside. "What?" Jerry asked. "What? What! You should all be very ashamed. He is willing to get kicked and punched so that we have as many home privileges as possible. He is trying his best and you aren't helping. I don't see you helping with laundry, or trying to get jobs, or helping with dishes. Now,I want an apology from you. Do you understand?" Kim said in a low, scary voice.

They nodded and ran inside. After they ate the dinner Jack had made them, they sat on the couches. "Jack, we are so sorry. We didn't mean to act like that. We were being selfish and impatient and immature." Jerry said, taking the initiative. "It's fine. Go to bed, tomorrow you have school." Jack said, blowing the whole thing off. They nodded and turned to their respectable rooms. He sighed and went to his own room.

Kim was already asleep and he kissed her lightly on the forehead. He laid down in the bed and stared at the ceiling. The next morning, Kim woke up to an empty bed. She looked around and saw a note on her bedside table. She opened it and started to cry. After crying in bed for a while, she got every one up, and told them they weren't going to school that day. "Read it again Milton. We may have missed something." Max said. Milton nodded and read the note aloud."  
"_Dear Kim, I am so sorry I haven't been able to make you life better. I know you say I did and I still do, but I can't burden you guys anymore. I have decided to leave and take the danger with me. I promise to be safe. I left most of the remaining money, but took some for the road. In the envelope in the kitchen drawer, there are nine plane tickets for you. Each to your own state. Kim I love you so, so, so, so, much. More then you will ever know. I want you to know that my time with you was the best times of my life._

_ Please ask Max to ask Carrie not to worry if she finds Storm gone. If you are reading this, I'm already gone. Please do me one favor and don't try to come and find me. One more thing, Rudy please take care of Kim, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. Jerry, please take care of Kim and make sure she's safe. Max, please take care of the band and tell them that I will miss them so very much. Being that Kim probably has been letting you read this, I'll say one last thing. I'm so sorry I couldn't do better. So, go home and enjoy your lives with your families. Tell them I said hi. _

- Sincerely Jack."

"So, I can't see anything, but what do y'all think?" Jerry asked. "All I can see is that he left and he wants us to go home." Kendall said. "If only we hadn't been that needy and selfish and impatient he wouldn't have felt that we didn't appreciate him." Max said with sorrow. They all nodded in agreement. Kim started to cry once again. After a few minutes, she wiped her tears away.

"Well, lets pack up and our tickets are for the morning, so I'll give Bobby the heads up. Um, just put your bags near the door." Kim said, walking towards the stairs. "So that's it? We're just going to give up?" Jerry yelled. "It's his last wish for us. He asks one thing, and we are going to do it. Now, if you would be so kind and shut the hell up, that would be lovely." Kim said. They all nodded and walked to their rooms to pack.

Kim walked to the door and walked next door. "Bobby, we are all going to need a ride to the air port tomorrow." Kim said. "Jack told me." Bobby said. Kim tried to hold back the tears, but Bobby caught the single one that rolled down her cheek. He embraced her in a father-like hug and rubbed her back. "I miss him so much." Kim said.

"I know, but he did this for you. Now I want you to make me a promise." Bobby said. Kim nodded eagerly. "I want you to promise me that you won't go after him and that you'll try to live like you never met the mystery that is Jack Brewer." Bobby said. Kim nodded and walked back to the house to pack after one last hug. That night, the enjoyed a silent, awkward dinner. They went it bed early after putting their bags by the door. Kim looked around the house once before going to bed.

_ This was Jack's safe place, then it was ours, now, he left, and now we will too. Now, I don't have a safe place or Jack. I just hope he's okay._ Kim thought to herself. She walked up to the bed she would spend the night, alone and cold in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.

Ps, if the formatting on your screens are a little wierd, it is because I write Mystery Boy on my I-Pad.

The next morning, Bobby gave the group of sulking and sad kids (plus Rudy) a ride to the airport. Kim sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window. "Alright, get out." Bobby said, pulling over on a desolate road. They gave him weird glances and slowly got out of the car. "What?" Kim asked. "You all want Jack to be safe right?" He asked the group of confused kids. They all nodded. "Then listen up, I am only going to say this one time." Bobby said, in a scary and loud tone of voice. The nodded quickly.

"If you are constantly thinking about Jack, the. You will try to find him or contact him in any way. If you contact him and his uncle's son finds out, he will track it and find Jack. Then, he will torture Jack for many weeks before leaving him a place no one will ever find him until he dies of dehydration, or hunger, or even animals." Bobby said in the same voice. "Jack said his uncle killed the family and friends quickly." Kim said suspiciously. "Ha, yeah and you all believed him didn't you. He lied right to your faces and you took the bait. What he told you, that was cotton candy compared to an alligator bite. You don't know half of what quickly means in Jack's books." Bobby said.

"Now, if you want your families, yourselves, your friends, and even Jack to stay alive, don't think about him anymore. Forget all this. Act like he never existed. He will survive if he is alone, and that means no contact from anyone. Do you understand?" Bobby said, again in the same voice. They all nodded and climbed back into the car. He sighed and drove off. "What happens when people ask about him?" Jerry and Kendall asked at the same time.

"Well, when they ask where's Jack, you say 'Jack who?' When they ask where's your boyfriend in Kim's case, you say you've never had a boyfriend. Make them think they're crazy and they just imagined him. Oh, and I suggest you don't get a boyfriend Kim. If he comes back, that boy won't stand a chance. Act like he didn't exist, but don't replace him. If he comes back and he's been replaced, he'll disappear again." Bobby explained in a much calmer and cooler voice than before. "Kim nodded and looked towards the window.

They arrived at the airport and they said their final goodbyes. "Bye Bobby." Kim said. Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Kim boarded their plane and went to the farthest seats in the back. "Kim, are you gonna be okay. I mean with out Jack." Jerry said. "Who's Jack?" Kim asked tears streaming down her face. "Kim, give it up. There's no way that we will be able to live like we never met him. He was like my brother from another mother. He was our protector. He was the glue between us. He gave us a life." Jerry said. "I had a life before him, I'll have it again." Kim said stubbornly.

"Whatever, be like that." They said, turning away. "Wait, I'm sorry Jack!" Kim said, not thinking. They turned around with wide eyes. "Kim, did you just call me Jack?" Jerry asked. "I think so, but I don't know why." Kim said. "I may be stupid, but I know why. Your mind can't cope with the fact that you just lost the one person that you loved more than anything. Your mind is trying to make another, in a sense, another Jack." Jerry said. She nodded and hugged him.

"I don't mean to be a downer, but what will happens if his uncle's son finds us?" Milton asked. Jack will be there to save us. I know Jack. He won't leave us completely. He may watch from afar or he may be in disguise, but either way, he'll be watching." Kim said with confidence. "Let's hope so." Jerry said.

The next four months went by with Kim in a depression state, the guys trying to cheer themselves and Kim up, and everyone constantly wondering about Jack. Kim quit cheer, newspaper, welcoming committee, and all other school clubs and activities. To fill the space, she dove into karate, trying to get her mind off of Jack and the crap around her. The next thing she did was start to ride the big black horse at the stables near her house. She would go out and ride for hours. She smiled for the first time in four weeks, the first time she was on the horse. She never gave up hope that he'd come back for her.

She walked into the dojo one afternoon to see Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy tied up. She ran over to them and attempted to loosen the knots. She felt someone behind her, so she turned around. There was Jack's uncle's son with a knife pointed at her. "Where's Jack?" He asked. "How should I know? Because of you, he left me and the guys to fend for ourselves. He left four months ago. I think he said something about going to Alaska." Kim said.

"He's not in Alaska!" The boy yelled. Suddenly, his phone rang. "Hello?" He said. "No, I haven't liked anyone yet. Where are you? Hmm, why would you tell me? Oh, that's right, I have your little girlfriend. Not your girlfriend anymore. That's what she said. So you wouldn't mind if I killed her. That's what I thought. Now, if you want her alive, you better meet me in the spot in two hours." He said. He hung up and grabbed him. He gagged her, tied her up, and drove off with her in the trunk. They arrived at an abandoned warehouse, 14 minutes later. He yanked her from the trunk and forced her into a chair in the middle of the room.

"Jack will save me." Kim said, after the gag was out of her mouth. "Let me ask you something. Did he say he loved you?" He asked. She nodded. "Oh, how sweet. But wait, he also left you with no protection. And he did it so easily too. I bet he didn't even look back. He's lied to you before, what stopped him from doing it again. He lied to you about loving you." He said with an evil smirk. "You're wrong! He does love me!" She screamed. "Face it Kimberly, He lied to you. If he loved you, or cared about you, he would've stayed and protected you. He wouldn't have sent you home. He wouldn't have ever let me get to you." He said.

"What now? You have me, if he doesn't show up, what happens. I'm no use to you dead." She said. "Now, we wait. If he doesn't show up, I kill you, it's simple. If he does, I kill him and you. Simple as that," he said, walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It

Kim tried to move, but the restraints seemed to be getting tighter and tighter. Suddenly, she saw Jack's uncle's son come out with a gun. "What's your name anyway?" She asked. "Ricky, why?" He asked. "So when we get out of here, I'll know what to have them write on your headstone." Kim said smirking. Ricky slapped her. The slap was so hard that the chair fell over. He yanked her up by the neck, leaving a handprint shaped bruise.  
"Shut up you little b***h!" He yelled. She cringed as he stepped forward. He slapped her again, leaving a red mark. She felt the tears run down her stinging face as he left the room once again. After waiting for an hour and a half, Jack didn't show up.

* * *

**J  
U  
S  
T**

**K  
E  
E  
P**

**R  
E  
A  
D  
I  
N  
G  
P**

* * *

Ricky pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kim. "Any last words?" He asked. "Yes, I love Jack and he is going to kick your butt." She said. He cocked the gun and set it against her head. "I don't think so. I guess I was right, he doesn't love you enough to come." He said, as she closed her eyes. "I love you Jack." She whispered to herself. Ricky pulled the trigger and she jumped in her chair.

* * *

**I**

**L  
O  
V  
E**

**K  
E  
E  
P  
I  
N  
G**

Y  
O  
U

**W  
A  
I  
T  
I  
N  
G**

(Enter Evil Laugh Here)

* * *

When nothing happened, he began banging his gun on his hand. "You really should check your weapons before trying to shook my girlfriend." Jack's voice said, you could practically hear the smirk. Ricky turned around and he saw Jack leaning against the door frame. He dropped six, golden bullets. He opened the magazine t his gun and saw that all the bullets were missing. "Wha-? When? How?" He asked frantically. "When you were busy sleeping in your office, I walked through the door and unloaded your gun that was sitting on your desk. It was quite easy too. Did you know that you sleep talk?" Jack asked, the smirk never leaving his face.

Kim sighed in relief. "What are you going to do know? I can do karate too." Ricky said. Jack rolled his eyes. Ricky walked over to the back of the chair Kim was sitting on and took a knife from his pocket. He looked at it for a second before showing it to Jack. Jack reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a gun. "Drop the knife or I shoot." Jack warned. "No you won't. You don't believe in fighting with guns. You never have and never will." Ricky replied with a smirk.  
Jack cocked the gun. "You wanna bet? You just took out a knife near my girlfriend and I will protect her. So, if you want your life, I suggest putting down the knife." Jack said in a deep, loud, scary tone. Kim couldn't help but smile when he said girlfriend. Ricky tried to cut Kim, but he was stopped by a shot. "The next one is to your heart." Jack said. Ricky still didn't listen, he took the knife and held it above his head, ready to plunge it into Kim.  
Jack pulled the trigger without hesitation and the bullet went straight into Ricky's heart. Jack walked over and kneeled next to Ricky. He watch as Ricky took his last breath and his head fell to the side. Jack ran over to Kim and untied the tight knots. "Are you okay?" Jack asked. Kim nodded and hugged him tight. Jack hugged her and buried his head into her neck. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. She shook her head. "Don't be. I understand why you had to do what you did." Kim said.  
That was all Jack needed before capturing her lips with his in a deep and passionate kiss. She smiled into the kiss. "He hurt you." He said with anger as he saw the hand print and the slap marks. "It was nothing." She lied. "Kim, don't lie to me." Jack warned. "Okay, it hurt pretty bad, but you made it better." Kim said truthfully. He nodded and picked her up. He put her on his back and gave her a piggy back ride outside. She gasped when she saw Storm waiting there patiently. He set her on before jumping on behind her. He clicked Storm on and they walked off to the dojo. When they arrived, they saw Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy all tied up. They smiled when they saw Kim and Jack arrive on the big black horse, a little confused about the horse, but glad all the same.  
Jack walked in and untied the knots. They jumped off the bench and engulfed him in a hug. To their surprise, he hugged back. When they pulled away, they looked at him. "Where have you been?" Rudy asked. "Um, actually, I've been in Seaford this entire time." Jack answered. "How did we not see you?" Jerry asked. "Well, you did, but yo didn't recognize me. I was the old man that sat in the courtyard everyday." He said. Their eyes widened and they all hugged him once more.  
"Jack, Bobby said that you lied to us about your past and that what you said wasn't even half of what really happened. Care to explain?" Kim asked with a point looked. He looked around nervously and rubbed the back of his hand. "Uh. Umm. Uh." He said. They all looked at him. "Jack?" Rudy asked. "Uh." He start again. "That's not an answer." Milton pointed out. "I- uh, I umm. I-" he started once more.

**_A/N: will Jack come clean or will he avoid it by running away. What could be so bad that he can't tell Kim and the Warriors. Will they ever see the band again? Why is there a purple stain on the ceiling? What is Eddie eating? Is Jerry confused yet? Will Kim ever get her happily ever after? Will Jack ever be able to overcome his past and start on his future? Will Bobby come to Seaford or will he stay in Paris in solitude forever? Is that an air plane I see in the window? Is Jack's crazy family gone? Will Jack ever meet his four, now five, year old cousin? Is Jason ok? More importantly, where is he?_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.

Jack looked at them. "Okay, but you might need to sit down." He said, taking a deep breath and rubbing his hand over his face. They nodded and sat down. They waited for him to come over, but instead, he ran out the door and out of the mall. They watched and shook their heads. "Does he really think we won't get it out of him?" Jerry asked. "Jerry, we won't if he doesn't want to tell us. He's been tortured before, we won't be able to do anything that will make him talk." Kim said sadly. "Well, looks like things are going according to plan." Milton said.  
"What plan?" Kim asked. "I could tell you were going to ask him about that, and that he wouldn't tell you and her run to his house. So, I set up a little trap. When he walks in, he won't lock the doors. I put a sensor in the door mat, so when he walks in, everything is under a lock that can only be undone with my password." Milton said, proud of his work. Kim hugged him. "Thank you so much, but make me a promise. We won't push him. We will insist, but if I give you a signal to leave, you get up and leave." She said.  
They all nodded and she smiled. "Okay, my alert just went off. Lets get down there before he brakes down the door." He said, going to his bike. Eddie and Jerry grabbed their skateboards and Kim did the same. They headed to the dark house that held an unknown, scary past. Kim ran up to the door and left her skateboard there. She typed in Kick Rocks in the lock key pad and it opened. She turned to the blushing Milton and rolled her eyes before turning to the huge door. She opened the door slowly and she walked up the stairs to his room. She heard him trying to open the window. "C'mon!" He said in an agitated tone.  
"Jack?" Kim said, walking in slowly. "Kim, what's going on?" Jack asked. "Jack, please. Tell me what really happened in the past." Kim said. "Kim, no!" Jack yelled, taking a step closer. Suddenly, Jerry burst through the door and grabbed Kim around the neck. He held up a knife to her throat. "Jerry, what do you think you're doing?" Jack yelled. "If you don't tell all of us what happened, I will slice her throat." Jerry threatened. Kim had tears running down her face. "Please Jack, he's scaring me. This wasn't part of the plan. Please. Help me." Kim begged, chocking on her tears.  
Jack sighed. "Fine, but you let her go and I will tell you what you want to know." He said, walking to his bed. Milton and Eddie entered the room and sat on the floor. Jerry and Kim sat on the floor. Jerry lowered the knife after Milton locked the door. Kim stood up, ran, and sat with Jack on the bed. Kim leaned on him and held onto his arm. Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. She smiled and sighed contentedly in his embrace. He smiled and leaned his on her head.  
"Now that you're comfy, talk." Jerry demanded. "You ask the questions and I will answer. I won't say anymore than I absolutely have to." Jack said, pouting. Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Kim rolled their eyes. "Jack, you have to promise to tell us the truth this time. No more lies. Everything." Kim said, looking Jack in the eyes. He nodded and looked away. "Okay. No more lies. Everything out. Just know one thing, what you will hear will make you question this world, it will make you question everyone you meet, and you will question your family and friends the most." Jack warned. They nodded. Jack heard knocking, so he got up and walked to the window.  
"Jack? Can we come up?" A familiar voice yelled. "Sure, but come through the window." Jack yelled back down. A few minutes later, Kim, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton were greeted by Kendall, Hyper, Frisky, and Max. They greeted each other for a few minutes before settling in new spots. Jack and Kim were on the bed, Kendall and Jerry were on the chairs, Max and Milton were on the floor with Eddie, Hyper, and Frisky. Jack waited for Jerry to ask the first question. Instead, it was Milton who asked the first question.  
"Jack, did you tell us any truths about your past?" Milton asked. "Yes, when I told you that uncle killed my family, that was true. When I told you I witnessed it, that was true. When I told you that I'm a mistake, that was the truth. When I said my dad, my REAL dad, died fighting for our country, that was the truth. The rest may have had a certain amount of truth, but I made it up as I went and y'all believed it so easily too." Jack said.  
"Jack, what about Carrie?" Kim asked. "Well, everything I said about her was true." Jack answered. "Did she tell us the truth when she said that your father would beat you everyday?" Rudy asked. "No. That's what I told her and everyone else." Jack said. "Jack, what happened in detail from the day you were born until We met you?" Jerry asked tactfully. "That's not fair." Jacks said, pouting. "You said that you would answer any questions as long as I let Kim go. This is a question." Jerry said. "When did you get so smart?!" Jack asked in a grumpy tone.  
"I don't hear an answer!" Jerry yelled, grabbing the knife and Kim. He held it to her and Jack jumped up. Everyone watched in horror. "What do you think you're doing?" Milton asked. "He is going to answer me." He said. "Fine, but put Kim down. Let her come to me and I will tell you everything.

A/N: what will Jack tell them?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It...blah, blah, blah. If I did, they would've been a couple since day 5.

"Please, Jack. Help me. He's hurting my arm." Kim begged. Jack stood up and growled. Jerry shrunk back and let go of Kim. She ran over to Jack and stayed behind him. "What is wrong with you? Have you gone completely mental?" Milton yelled. "No, he avoids telling us the truth everyday. He hasn't kept to the code he TAUGHT Bobby Wasabi. He wasn't loyal, he wasn't honest, and he used to cut his wrists. I want to know why my hero is really a fake." Jerry yelled.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. A. Fraud. I did those things for a very important reason." Jack said, in a loud, scary voice. "Start talking. We aren't leaving until you have told us the entire story." Jerry said. Murmurs of yeses and yeahs were heard. Jack sighed and sat down. "Okay, where do I begin?" He asked. "They day you were born until you met Kim." He said. Jack nodded and turned so he was leaning on the headboard. Kim snuggled into his side. They all fund spots around the room so they were facing him and Kim.

"_When I was born, my dad, my mom, and my brothers were all a big happy family. I used to meet with my grandad everyday for training since I was two years old. My dad even got me Storm for my fifth birthday. My mom had my sister a year after me and we were best friends. We were normal and everything was great, until my dad was shipped off to the US Marine Corps. We got the letter two months later that he was killed in an accident. My mom disappeared for about two weeks and came back with John. They had gotten married. My step-devil started to abuse my sister, my brothers, and my mom. I tried to protect them, but he would beat me too. Finally, a few months later, my step devil snapped and shot my sister in her head. That was the first time I ever cried."_

_ "After that, I wouldn't let him hurt my family anymore. I would stand in for them and I ended up getting all the beatings for everyone. I never wanted to give him the pleasure of seeing me cry, so I didn't. I stayed strong. A year later, he got bored and sold me to a complete stranger for $100! He needed more drug and alcohol money. That was all I was worth to him. I was whipped, kicked, punched, and beaten everyday for things I couldn't even control, like for my hair being brown, my height being too tall, my muscles topping my master's. _

_ I cooked, cleaned, and did everything. I wasn't fed for many days on end. I learned to heal bone, feed myself for a week on one piece of pizza. Then one day, the couple decided I was a good revenue for money. I was rented to people who would be absolutely haneous things to me. I wasn't allowed to use my skills in karate t stop them. I felt like I was of no use, so I started to cut. I tried suicide once or twice, but it never worked. _

_ "One day, the couple that owned me was asleep, so I ran. I ran all the way to my uncle's house he was a drunk, but I didn't have another choice. I stayed with him as he became more and more mad. Not like the angry mad, but like the insane and crazy made. I tried to support us, but he wasted all of our money. He beat me with a bat and other harmful objects. He didn't feed me for two weeks and one day I was so weak from the blood loss that I couldn't stand. He left me down in the basement to die."_

_ "I stayed down there, healing my bones and eating any rodent I could catch. I finally healed enough to walk, so I went up stairs. He acted like nothing had happened. I played along and he continued with the beatings."_

_ "Finally, one day, my uncle came home with everyone in our extended family. We all sat down. That's when things started to go bad. He told me to get up,so I did. That was the one mistake I made. I stood by him and he told me to tie my family up. I thought it was a game, so I did. I did knots that no one could undo. My uncle pulled the gun from his back pocket and pointed it at them. I realized it wasn't a game." _

_ "Pick Jack. Pick which one dies first." He said. I shook my head no. "Fine, then I pick." He would say. He shot my mother. I ran to my grandpa and untied him. He stayed still to pretend he was still tied. "Pick Jackson." My uncle yelled. I pointed at my step father with out looking at his face. I heard the shot and I felt a single tear run down my face. My uncle left after shooting my brothers, my mom's parents, my three aunts, my other two uncles, and my cousin, George. My grandpa and I went outside and buried everyone in the backyard. We made headstone. We held a funeral for everyone and I moved in with him. From there, I wanted to learn the dangerous stunts and techniques. My grandpa had taught Jackie Chan, Bruce Lee, and many others. After grandpa taught me, I taught Bobby Wasabi, Jet Lee, and finished myself. My grandfather taught me everything and I stood by and watched as he grew into a deep depression."_

_ "One day, I came home early, because I had a weird feeling. When I opened the door, my grandpa was standing there with a gun in his hand. He shot himself. Later that week, I received news that my uncle had killed anyone who had befriended me at school. I did what any frightened thirteen year old would do. I ran. I ran all the way from Kentucky to Seaford, California. I stayed in hiding for a few years before coming to the school. When I came, the Dopey Dragons were attempting to beat up Milton. I stepped in and from there, I was deemed dangerous." _Jack said, looking at the wall the whole time as he remembered his dark past.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: obviously I don't own it.

"Jack, is that ALL that happened?" Jerry asked. "Yeah." He said, convincingly. "You're lying. More stuff happened. I can tell." Kim said pointedly. "Why would you think that?" Jack asked, putting on a really good show. "Because, you are so confident when you're lying, but you stall when you think of something else. If you don't want to tell us something, you always pause. And, when you are telling the whole truth, you get a faraway look. When you skip parts, you come back into reality. Jack, you can tell us." She reassured.

"No, that's the problem. You think I'm week and need to be reassured. Well guess what, I've lived by myself for the last four years! I don't need anyone to take care of me." Jack yelled. "Jack, please. We won't think you're week!" She said, tears forming in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "Jack, stop being a coward and tell us!" Jerry yelled. Jack glared at him. he pulled up his shirt to reveal many long, short, deep, old, or shallow cuts on his back, stomach, and shoulders. Jack looked at him and turned to the window. "I am no coward." he said before he kicked the metal slabs and they flew off. He jumped from the window and they watched him run off. They ran down the stairs and chased after him.

When he stopped, they watched him mount Storm. He rode around the field and let all his worries go. He smiled for the first time in a while. They watched in horror as Jerry ran out in front of Storm and Jack eyes went wide. Jack yelled for him to move, but Jerry couldn't hear him. Storm slid to a spot. Jack fell under the heavy horse. Storm rolled off Jack as fast as he could and stood up. His head immediately dropped down to the lifeless Jack. When he nudged Jack, nothing happened. Jerry stepped forward. Storm snorted in alarm and charged Jerry. Jerry stepped back in fright. Storm stopped and returned to Jack's body. He laid down next to him and put his head over the body.

Kim choked back her sobs as she made her way over. Storm watched her carefully. "Easy Storm. It's okay." Kim assured the horse. Storm moved his head, but kept an eye on Kim. "What is going on over there?" Milton yelled, worried. "He has a very slight pulse, but he is in serious condition!" She yelled back. "Storm, go get the sled!" Kendall yelled. Storm took off and ran with everything he had. A few minutes later, Storm came back with a sled. "Where did he go and get that from?" Jerry asked. "Jack keeps it in his front yard bushes. Storm has been taught to get it in an emergency." Hyper answered.

Storm brought the sled to Kendall and followed him over to Jack. Kendall whistled and the band members came over. They picked him up slowly and set him on the sled without moving his bones too much. They picked it up and set it on their shoulders. They walked slowly and carefully back to the hospital. When they arrived, Storm walked in with them. They gave Jack to the people and went to the waiting room. Storm laid down in the middle of the floor. "You guys, those scares looked like different kinds of weapons." Milton said, thinking.

"What kind?" Eddie asked. "They looked like stab wounds, slice marks, whip marks but the tip had to be either bone or metal. There looked to be also taser marks, cattle prod marks, and ropes burns from where a rope cut into his skin. There could be other kinds, but I'm not sure." Milton answered. They looked at Kim on the floor, crying into Storm. Storm wrapped his head and neck around her, blocking her from any possible danger. They smiled, but remembered why they were here.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Frisky asked. "I don't know. I would love to say that he'll be fine, but he was crushed under Storm. He may or may not make it." Rudy said reasonably. Just then a doctor came out of the lunchroom and stared, wide eyed at the seen. A group of 7 teenage boys, 1 adult male, a teenage girl, and a giant horse sitting in his waiting room. "Um, why is there a horse in here?" He asked the group. "His owner is in surgery. If you try to move him, you will get hurt." Kim said, standing up. The doctor rolled his eyes and stepped towards the horse. Storm bared his teeth and the doctor jumped back in fright.

"I told you so." She said. The doctor walked away, mumbling. They continued to wait. Soon, a doctor came out. "Brewer?" He asked. "That's us. Is Jack okay? Will he live?mhow many bones are broken?" Kim, Kendall, and Milton all started to ask. "Woah there. I'm so sorry." He said, shaking his head. Kim looked at him with tears eyes. They all hung their heads.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: you know the drill

"She died early on." The doctor said. "She? Jack Brewer is no 'she.'" Kim said. "Samantha Breuer is who I'm talking about." He said, showing her the sheet with a picture of a girl about nine years old. "We are all here for Jackson Brewer. As in B- R- E- W- E- R." Kendall said, getting annoyed. "Oh, he's fine. He doesn't have any broken bones, nothing. We sedated him because he was dead set on killing a kid named Jerry. He broke three pairs of restraints, knocked out four security guards, and growled at a couple of doctors." He said, in an annoyed voice. "Okay, can we see him?" Kim asked, hopeful. "Sure, but he'll be asleep for a little while longer." The doctor said as he walked away.

"Kim took off with the guys as they made their way to room 1408 on the fourth floor. As they saw the hallway that lead to his room, Storm started to trot. He rounded the corner before anyone and didn't wait. "How did Storm know which way to go?" Jerry asked. "He smelt Jack." Kendall answered simply. They didn't talk as they entered the room. Kim looked at the sleeping Jack for a moment before running to his side. Storm laid at the door, blocking anyone from coming in.

She she crawled into the bed and cried into his chest. The others sat down and waited for him to wake up. Kim started to whisper things like, "I love you" and "Please be okay." She knew he was fine physically, but she had no idea where his mind was. The room was silent for a while. The boys had fallen asleep earlier, but Kim had stayed awake. She wanted to be there when he woke up. They stayed like that for two days. One day, the doctor came in and announced that Jack had fallen into a coma Kim didn't leave his side.

The boys left at breakfast, lunch, and dinner to get food for Kim. The doctors made an exception for the group because if they didn't, they would have had a very pissed off horse on their hands. Storm refused to let Jerry near Jack. In fact, only Kim, the doctor, and Kendall could go near him. No one understood why Kendall was allowed to go near him, but he was.

Rudy had left after the first week. He needed to get back to the dojo before the Dopey Dragons messed with it. He came every other day to check on them, bring them fresh clothes, and take a few home at a time. He would take four to the dojo to shower and get changed before bringing them back. He got Kim to go every other day, but she barely ate and she rushed to get back. Jerry felt the worst out of everyone. "Jerry, why did you threaten Kim?" Eddie asked. "I didn't. She knew what was happening. She planned it." Jerry said. "What? Come again." Milton said. "She knew Jack would talk if she was threatened so she told me her plan. The only part we didn't count on was me calling him a coward and being able to kick out metal slabs." Jerry answered.

They all stared at Kim. She shrugged and they all took breath of relief in unison. "At least she wasn't in danger." Kendall said. Storm stood up and walked over to Kim. He nudged her side and she got up. He walked closer to the bed and laid down beside it. He laid his head down. "What's with him?" Jerry asked. "He's sad. He can feel that Jack isn't responding." Kim said, staring at the horse. They all looked down. Suddenly, Kim got an idea. "Stand up, stand up, stand up. Come on. I have an idea!" She yelled. They all stood up. "What?" Kendall asked. "Jack is happiest when he is with his horse. His horse is happiest when he is with Jack. If we get Storm to go over to Jack and touch him, or call to him, Jack might wake up!" She said happily. They all thought about if for a few minutes. They nodded and Kim walked over to Storm.

"Come on, Storm. Jack needs you. This might help him wake up. Please Storm." She begged the horse. When he heard his rider's name he perked up. He slowly stood up and stretched. Storm walked over to Jack and laid his head on Jack. He bickered softly and nudged Jack's head softly with his nose. Jack's monster started to go crazy. Kim looked at Jack for any sign of movement and...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: blah I don't own it blah blah blah

"You know what I just realized? The doctor said he was perfectly fine, so how did he fall into a come?" Milton asked. "Good question, he had an allergic reaction to the tranquilizer. Apparently, he's never taken any form of medicine. Not even an Advil. His body couldn't handle it and his brain went into shock from his body working extra hard to get rid of it." The doctor said from the door. Everyone nodded and turned back to the horse and boy. "Come on Jack. You can do. Come back to me." Kim said quietly.

Suddenly, Jack's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" He asked. His voice husky from being dry and tired. Kim squealed and ran over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "I'm still confused on how you survived that accident. I mean a horse fell on you!" Jerry said in an exasperated tone. "He survived because of all that muscle over his important organs. Also, the horse didn't exactly fall on him. Jack was lucky. He fell under the dip on the horses spine. An inch either way, and he would have died instantly." The doctor answered, filling in the blanks to the mystery.

"Ohhhhhhh!" The boy said in a solid voice. Kim rolled her eyes and kissed Jack. He kissed back and they smiled at each other. "Jack, you are going to need to stay here for the next two days. It's for observation." The doctor said, before walking out of the room. Storm walked back over to Jack and Jack smiled at him. He pet his horse and Storm relaxed. Storm laid down in front of the door once again. Jack turned to Jerry. "You are so lucky that I am way to tired to move, because I seriously want to kill you." Jack said. "I knew what was going on." Kim said, looking away. "What?" He said in a betrayed and hurt, yet angry tone. "I planned it." She said.

"Kim, why?" Jack asked in the same tone. "Because. Because I couldn't stand not knowing what happened to the man I love! I couldn't deal with the fact that he didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth! But what hurt the most was seeing the pain in your eyes everyday, and not being able to do anything about it. I saw the hurt when we talked about our families. I saw the betrayal in your eyes when Ricky threatened me. I don't know why you felt betrayed, but I can't deal with not knowing anymore." Kim said throughout her tears.

"Do you all really care about me that much that you are hurt when I don't tell you the truth or tell you the whole story?" Jack asked as a wave or realization hit him like a ton of bricks. They all nodded.

"When I was on my way here, I was on the run from everyone for about four years. I stayed in the woods mostly, but I had to find water and food. I would steal because I had no money. Soon, the cops were after me. That's where I got the laser marks, bullet wounds, and rope burns and other weapon marks. The tried everything, but I escaped every time. One day. They followed me deep into the woods. I hid in a cave, but the cave was already taken." Jack started. Kim cuddled against him. The others got comfortable. "Another person was hiding in a cave?" Jerry asked, with a mystified look.

"Not a human...a pack of silver wolves. They attacked me at first, but I stood up like a dominate male. They soon accepted me. I w treated like a part of the pack. I had to hunt, fight for food, and play with the puppies. Have you ever wondered why I growl? Well I growl because that's what a wolf does when he is threatened or angry. He growls. I don't mean to, but it comes out. Anyway, I was caught by a rancher one night when I was somewhere in Utah. He was mad that I was sleeping in his bard. He called me a punk." He said.

"What did the rancher do?" Kim asked, almost afraid to hear he answer. "He tied me up at a stake and electrocuted me with a cattle prod. When I didn't scream in pain, he stabbed me a few times. Again, I didn't cry. Then he got angrier and left me out there to die. I escaped, but the ropes left nasty marks. I made it to Seaford about two weeks later. I stayed in hiding for a while before coming out. I didn't tell anyone the truth because they would treat me like I was week. I am not week. I don't show pain, because it has always meant more pain. I don't tell the whole story because I hate reliving the pain I went though. I am sorry if I hurt you, that was never my intention." Jack said.

"Jack, why did you have that look of betrayal in your eyes when Ricky threatened me?" Kim asked. Jack sighed and sat up further. "You know how my uncle came in nome the day that you followed me home?" He asked. They nodded and he went back to his story. "He was my best friend. He brought food to me while I was healing in the basement. He helped me, but it was all just an act. He was the one that ratted me out. He was the one that told my uncle that you were here alone and that if he hurt you, he would hurt me too. He was one that set up the plan to kill my dad. His buddy's dad was the one that caused the accident where my dad killed." Jack said, crying for the first time in front of the guys.

"He was jealous of me. He was the one that told his dad to kill my family. Because of me, everyone I cared about was murdered. Now I have to live with the fact that if I had never been born, everyone would've survived! Do you know how much that hurts? Do you know how hard that is? I killed them. I killed everyone!" Jack said, not caring what the boys thought of the tears streaming down his face. "Jack, no one blames you." Rudy said. "I do." He said, looking away, wiping the tears, and turning back with an emotionless face.

"Jack, I don't care how much you suffered. You are not going to blame yourself for that. Do you understand?" Kim scolded in a motherly voice. Jack chuckled and nodded. They spent the next two days in the hospital, waiting for Jack t be released. He was legally adopted by Rudy over that time. When he got out of the hospital on the third morning at six am, they all made their way to the 'house of horrors' as Jerry named it. They gathered all his remaining things and headed to Rudy's place. They set up his new room and hung out for the rest of the day. "Why didn't Kim's parents adopt you?" Jerry asked.

"I don't exactly want to date my SISTER." Jack said, chuckling. Everyone laughed except for Jerry and Kendall who were trying to figure it out still. When realization hit them, they made disgusted faces. "Can Jack and I have some time alone?" Kim asked. The boys smirked and wolf whistled as they left the room. Jack chuckled as Kim blushed. When the boys had left, Jack turned to Kim. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Jack asked. Kim leaned over and kissed him. He kissed back and she leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and hers went around his neck. She played with his hair and he laughed into the kiss. They pulled apart. "I don't think I'm clear on the subject just yet." Jack joked, pulling her close to him. She laid her head on his chest. "Jack, is everything to be okay now?" Kim asked.

"I don't know Sweetheart. At least I don't have any more family trying to kill me. There are all dead." He said, trying to lighten the mood. Kim rolled her eyes and snuggled further into him. "Speaking of family, where is Jason?" Kim asked. "I don't know, he'll show up one of these days." He said, trying to hide his suspicion, but Kim caught on. She let it go, thinking it was just confusion on where he would be. "Where is Storm staying?" Kim asked. "He's going to stay in Rudy's backyard. Have you been back there? It's huge!" Jack said, smiling at his girlfriend. "Jack, what is going to happen?" Kim asked. "I don't know, but I do know one thing. I have never felt this peaceful and happy since...since. I don't think I've ever been this happy. Tank You." Jack said, letting his true feelings show.

"Jack, I love you. You don't have to thank me." She said, kissing his lips for a second. "Why don't I stay tonight." Kim said. Jack smiled and nodded. "Do you think Rudy will let you?" He asked. "Why wouldn't he?" She asked, the comment going right over head. Jack gave her an 'are you serious look.' She looked at him confused. "What?" She asked, completely confused. "Kim, I am a teenage boy, you are a teenage girl. We are dating." He said, blushing. It took her a second, but when she got it she made an, "ooohhhh" noise. He chuckled and they made their way down stairs.

As they made it to halfway down the steps they heard part of the conversation between the boys. "Do you think Jack is safe now?" Rudy asked. "More importantly, are we safe now?" Jerry asked. "What is going to happen to Jack?" Milton asked. "Do you think he'll run away again?" Max asked. "What about Kim? If he runs, he'll take her with him." Kendall said. "Why would he?" Hyper asked. "Because their relationship is at it's strongest." Milton answered. "How so?" Hyper asked. "He just revealed that he has been living a life worse than a life in hell. She frickin' loves him. They are probably making out right now. Dude, nothing is going to tear them apart!" Rudy said. "If I know Jack, he won't let her get hurt. He'll burn every picture of his family before he lets Kim get hurt." Kendall said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own it, yeah yeah yeah.

"No, he'll stop doing Martial Arts before he lets her get hurt." Kendall said. "Jack, is that true?" Kim asked quietly, turning to Jack, who was standing closely behind her. He nodded and pointed to the table where they hadn't realized the spying pair standing there yet. She looked at him. "Why would they be talking about me getting hurt?" Kim asked in a hushed tone. Jack shrugged with a confused expression on his face.

They looked back and continued to listen. "We need to be careful." Jerry said. They all looked at him. "Why?" Milton asked, this time being the one that was confused. "Because, if he finds out that his cousin is here in Seaford, we could be in some trouble." Kendall said. "Why would we be in trouble?" Max asked. "Jack will try to find him. If there is someone out there that wants revenge on Jack, they will use his cousin." Hyper said. "I still don't get what the problem is." Eddie said.

"I thought everyone was dead." Frisky said. "No, only friends and family. He never said if the people he escaped from were dead, or if anyone he has ever wronged is dead. I'm just saying, there is a chance that if Jack goes searching for his cousin, someone that wants revenge could hear about it. That would give our location away and put all in immense danger. We don't know if that's the case, but it very well could be." Hyper answered, sounding more mature than he really was.

"Did you ever think about how if he found out we kept his last family member besides Jason away from him, that he will be way past pissed?" Rudy asked, speaking for the first time in a while. "I say we take a vote, all in favor of not telling Jack, say I." Hyper, Frisky, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton all said "I." When Jerry called for people calling to tell Jack, Jack stepped from the steps and yelled "I."

"And I guess since I heard everything, that you don't have to worry about counting the votes. How could you keep that from me?" Jack said, betrayed and hurt. "We just don't want you to get hurt." Jerry said. "No, you don't want yourselves to get hurt. Do you honestly think I want that too? No, plus, he is probably in a happy home." Jack said, turning to the couch. "Yeeeaaah! A good home, it's not like his family was just killed in a car crash two weeks ago and is going into a foster home!" Jerry said in his high voice that told everyone he was lying.

"Jerry, what are you talking about?" Kim asked. "What?" He said in the same, high voice. "Jack, are you okay?" Kendall asked, breaking the stare down between the Latino and the blonde. Everyone turned around to see Jack staring at the ground. "He will not be going to a foster home where he barely settles down before he's moved again because his foster parents don't love him enough to keep him. I will be back in ten minutes." Jack said, walking out the door. He left everyone with their mouths open. "What does he have against foster homes?" Milton asked.

"I don't now, he never mentioned anything about being in one." Kim said. "Unless he was in one when he was in between Kentucky and here. He might have found a home, they gave him back, and he ran away." Jerry said, sounding smarter than he usually was. "Jerry, what's with all the smartness all of a sudden?" Kim asked. "I'm not stupid. I'm observant." He said, rolling his eyes. "Well, I say we ask him about it when he gets home." Max said, standing up and walking to the couch that was in front of the door. They all picked a chair or couch that was in front of the door.

Ten minutes later, Jack came though the door. He had a back pack on his left shoulder and a small suitcase in his left hand. He opened he door fully and revealed a small child holding his right hand. Their eyes widened and he set the stuff down. He picked up the child and balanced him on his hip. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Beck, my five year old cousin. I can't believe it's been almost a year since I met you guys." Jack said with a smile. They stared at the little boy. He was an exact replica of Jack, but with piercing blue eyes.

The little boy waved with a goofy smile. Kim smiled warmly and stood up. "Jacky, who is this?" The little boy asked in a babyish tone. "Beck, this is my girlfriend Kim Crawford, Kim this is my little cousin, Beck Brewer." Jack introduced. "Hi, Kim. Nice to meet you." Beck said, sticking out his hand. Kim smiled as she shook his hand. Jack grinned with pride as he introduced each of the others. "Jack, it's almost nine, he should be in bed. Plus I wanna talk to you. We all wanna talk to you." Jerry said. Jack nodded and carried the tired Beck upstairs. He put him in his own bed and set his stuff next to it.

He went back down stairs and saw them all staring at him. "So, what's up?" He asked. "What are you thinking? You can't take care of a five year old child!" Jerry yelled. At that, Jack became very angry. "What do you want me to do? Huh? Should I leave him at the foster one and have him end up in a home where they don't care enough? Well you can forget that. He is staying whether you like it or not. He is some of the only family I have left. Plus, I think I can handle it, after all, I handled you." Jack spat back.

"Jacky?" A voice said from the stairs. Jack's features brightened as he saw the little boy come into the kitchen. "Hey buddy. What's up?" He asked, picking the little boy up. "I'm scared. It's dark up stairs!" The little boy said, leaning his head into Jack's neck. "Okay, just stay here, I'll come up with you in a second." Jack reassured the little boy. The little boy nodded. Jack rubbed his back as the little boy wrapped his arms around Jack's neck.

Kim smiled at the sight. Soon enough, the little boy fell and sleep. "Okay, apparently you can handle him, but what about the costs? You don't a job remember!" Jerry said. "Watch and learn." He said. He laid the little boy down on the couch and pulled out his phone. The boys listened in to Jack's conversation. "Hey Agent 2481, listen I need a job..." Jack said, smiling at the group.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own it, yeah yeah yeah.

Kim walked over to listen with the guys. Jack rolled his eyes and put the phone on speaker. "Dude, you are on speaker." Jack said, warning the man. "So, Pretty Boy, what kind of job do you want?" The man or boy on the other end of the phone asked. "I want my old job. Do you think Major Evans will be okay with that?" Jack asked. "Jack, Major died two weeks ago." Jack pulled the phone up and put it off of speaker. He held the phone to his ear walked into the living room. "Dude, you're off speaker. How?" Jack asked. "He was betrayed by one of his people and he got murdered. Luckily, Kyle was there and he shot the traitor, and the enemy. Major Evans bled out on the spot." The man said.

"Oh my gosh! Mike, I'm so sorry. Your dad was a great man. Meet me at the training hill. Bring the boys. We need to talk." Jack said. "Okay, see ya in 20 minutes." The boy said. Jack hung up, wrote a quick note to Kim, grabbed his phone, handed the note to Kim and walked t the door. He turned around, kissed Kim's cheek, and returned to the door. He hopped on his skateboard and skated all the way to his secret training hill. When he arrived, he saw the boys who had once been his only friends.

"Jack! Good to see you man! You are looking big!" Mike yelled, running over with the others close behind. "I know, you too. How's the agency?" Jack asked. "Good." A voice said. "Let me see if I remember. Dylan, Lucas, Freddie, Caleb, Benny, and Sebastien." Jack said, hugging each of the boys. "Impressive, but let's see if you remember the nicknames and why we have them." Caleb challenged.

"You are so on." Jack said. "Okay, start." Benny said as they all got into a circle. "Okay. Caleb, your nickname is Blondie because you only date blondes. Freddie, your nickname is Electro because you are the electronics guy at the agency. Dylan, yours is Dime because you nickel and dime everyone. You are one of the cheapest people I have ever met. Benny, you are the Wizard because you can do magic with chemicals. Seb, you are Blue Eyes, because you have blue eyes. Lucas, you have one of the funniest. You are the School Boy because everyone underestimates you because of your child eat features. Mike, yours is Brother because you are like a brother to all of us." Jack said, smirking at his victory he sat down and the others followed his example. Little did he know, he had called Kim and she was listening.

"Okay, you are good!" Mike said. Jack smiled and bro-hugged Mike. "Okay, but why do we use them?" Caleb said. "Because if we are on a mission and the people don't know us or our names and we need to contact each other in front of them and we don't want to use or names for protection purposes, we use the nicknames." Jack said. "Okay, do forget anything?" Caleb asked. "Nope." Jack said. "Why don't we talk about what we originally came here for." Mike suggested. They all nodded and started off towards the woods.

They moved soundlessly through the trees and finally stopped at a clearing. "So, why do you need a job?" Lucas asked. "Because I am supporting Beck now. My friends and girlfriend are doubting my ability to support him." Jack answered. "Wait, did you say girlfriend?" Mike asked. "Yes, Kim Crawford. Caleb, I know what you are thinking and stay away." Jack warned. "Kim Crawford? When did you get popular?" Caleb asked, jealous. "I didn't I saved her and she wanted to get to know me." Jack said, smirking.

"How?" Benny asked. "I'll tell you the whole story in a bit, but we need to figure a few things out first." Jack said. "Are you sure you want to come back? I mean, you know the risks of being a secret agent. You know the things we give up." Mike asked. "I know, but I was never happier than the few years I was hear and putting away the murders before I went to school. Well, that's not true I am happiest every time I'm with Kim." Jack said. Freddie smiled and reached his hand out. "Welcome back Pretty Boy." He said.

"Don't push it. I can still take all of you." Jack warned. Freddie rolled his eyes. "I bet you lost your touch. I bet you can't even do your specialty." Caleb challenged. "You know I was the best thief at the agency. Actually, I was the best at everything." Jack said, cocky as usual. "Okay, then why don't you show us." Lucas demanded. "I already did." Jack said, dropping guns, handcuffs, tasers, and pepper spray on the ground in front of them.

"Okay, not cool." Caleb said. "I knew you would challenge me." Jack said, handing each of them their weapons back. Next he pulled a necklace from his pocket. He handed it to the gaping Lucas. He pulled out a wallet, a phone, a belt, a book, a bracket, and a set of keys from his jacket. He handed the items to the rightful owners. "Okay, I guess you do still have it." Mike said. "So do we have a deal?" Jack asked. They all nodded and had a huge group hug. "Okay, see you at headquarters at five tomorrow morning." Mike said. "See ya Brother. See ya guys!" Jack said.

"Wait, do we get the story of you and Kimmy in the morning?" Benny asked. "Sure Benny. I'll tell y'all in the morning. Wait, why do you guys even want to know?" Jack answered. "Dude, you are dating _the _Kim Crawford. Even for _you _that's lucky." Caleb said. "Don't forget why I'm called Pretty Boy." Jack said, leaving them there to wonder. The boys looked at each other and chuckled. When Jack returned home, the boys and Kim were waiting. "Uh, why are you all up?" Jack asked, pulling off his jacket. "You called me on accident and I heard everything from the nicknames until when I heard you walking. When were you going to tell us you were a secret agent?" Kim asked. "Say the second to last word again." Jack said. "Secret...Ooohhhh." Jerry said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. Duh!

Ps: The next chapter wI'll be the last. After that, I will be making it a series. It will be called _**Mystery Boy 3: Mission for Love.**_There will be a summary in the next chapter. Sorry if this upsets you.

Ps again: I love getting reviews for y'all. it makes me excited every time I see a new review. They also make me want to update faster because I know more people want it.

* * *

"Jack, we said no more lies or secrets." Kim said to the confused Jack. "Actually, you never asked." He said, continuing to look around. "What are you looking for?" Kim said, annoyed. "Beck." He answered simply. "He's upstairs in his room you big goof. Now, when were you a secret agent?" Jerry asked. "Do I have to?" Jack whined. "Yes, if you ever want a kiss again." Kim said. "Oh honey, you won't be able to resist this." Jack said, motioning to his body. "Ohhhh!" The boys yelled, slapping and trying to cover up their laughter.

"Mmhhmm." Kim said. "Oh don't act like you don't like it when I whisper into you ear, hold you close, and kiss you." Jack said, stepping up to her and grabbing her from the back. He kissed her cheek and she shuddered. The boys laughed as Jack stepped away and smirked. "Tell us, Jack. Please. No more secrets. No more lies." Kim begged, stepping up to him and hugging him.

"When I spent the years in the woods before going to school. One day, a man was running with a back and someone was chasing him. I hid behind a tree and waited for the guy to come by. She he did,I reached out and flipped him. The man that was following him came up and handcuffed him."

"I followed them, but the man never knew. Soon, they arrived at a large building. I continued to follow, unnoticed by anyone. Eventually, they led me straight to he commander. When I walked up he was surprised to see a twelve and a half year old boy." Jack started.

**Flashback (Jack's POV)**

"_Who are you?" Commander asked. "Jack." I answered, leaning against the frame. "How did you get in here? This building had security all over the place." The man exclaimed. "I walked right though the front door." I answered back. "You must be a spy!" The man from earlier yelled. "No, but I am good at sneaking around. Plus, your boy over there wasn't paying attention to what was around him." I said, smirking when the man from earlier's face fell and he blushed at the stares he was receiving. "He's our best agent. Of course he was paying attention!" Commander yelled. "If he was, then why was I the one that caught the dude and how did I follow him through the woods all the way here?" I asked sarcastically. _

_ The commander received looks from everyone and he nodded. Two men snuck up behind me. I had heard them from a mile away. I waited and waited for them to get closer. I sensed their anxiety. As soon as they were close enough, I turned and did a flying sidekick. They landed on the ground with a thud. I turned back to the commander and he motioned for me to follow him. As we walked, I could tell he was thinking. "Where did you learn to walk like at?" He asked. "I learned from my grandfather." I answered simply. "Who was your grandfather?" He asked. "I'm not sure that that is any of your business." I said back. _

_ "Sneaky, Secretive, Built, Obviously Skilled, Sarcastic, all qualities of a secret agent. Would you be interested in possibly coming under me. We would train you, rest you, then if you pass, we would send you on missions." He explained. This was the first time anyone actually wanted me as me. I felt needed for once. They didn't train me. They tested me and saw I was already ready. They sent me on my first mission with two other, older, more experienced guys. _

_ They thought I was gonna hurt the mission more so than help it. When it came time to apprehend the target, they ran in blind while I snuck off. I was in the air vents. They are actually really big. I watched through the gait as the boys were caught by two security guys. I waited for the man to move under the gait. When he did, I bust through the ceiling and landed on the target. I knocked him out before knocking out the security guards with a dragon kick to the head. _

_ After they were tied up, I hand cuffed him. The others regained their composer and took him away. From then on, they put me on the most dangerous and tricky missions."_

Jack looked to Kim. They all sat in silence until Jerry spoke up. "How did you get the nickname, Pretty Boy?" He asked. The boys started snickering. "How did you know?" Jack asked. "Well, Kim put the phone on speaker so we could all hear." Kendall answered. "Okay, I'll tell you as long as Kim doesn't get pissed off at me." Jack said, turning to Kim. "Why would I-. I don't think I'm going to enjoy this story." Kim said, leaning back against the back of the couch. "Trust me, you're not." Jack said. Jack took a deep breath before starting.

**Flashback**

_ "One day, after I had just saved about fifty people from a bank robbery, the women took pictures and sent them to their friends. They sent them to their friends, etc. Soon, I could look at a girl and have them tell me everything. _

_ On one certain day, we had to pull sixteen women for interviews. We all new they knew something, but they wouldn't talk. The agency knew they wouldn't be able to resist my smirk and charm, so they sent me in. I walked in on one of the girls, and she perked up immediately. _

_ I walked over to her side and sat on the metal table. I leaned close to her and flipped my hair into my eyes. I put on my sexiest smirk. "So, they tell me you know a secret about Henry Gale. I like it when beautiful women tell me secrets. It makes me feel...special." I said to her._

_ She opened up and told us everything she knew. As soon as she was done, I walked out of the room. They had recorded everything. I did the same to the next fifteen women. They couldn't resist me. After a while, I was used to interrogate all the women. _

_ About two weeks later, Mike called me Pretty Boy because I could look any girl in the eyes and make her do anything I wanted. Most asked me why I didn't use that to get a girlfriend, but I didn't want someone to date me for my looks. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

**Final Chapter until Mystery Boy 3: Mission for True Love.**

**I have decided that I will start on the new Mystery Boy sometime in May. This is due to the need for a break and I also have another story I am thinking about posting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! No dip!**

* * *

"You were right. I hated that story." Kim said sourly. "Yeah..." Was allJack could say to his pouting girlfriend. After a few brief moments of silence, the boys, excluding Jack, started to laugh and snicker. "What's so funny?" Kim asked. "Mr. Pretty Boy is dating Ms. Popular." Jerry answered, smirking at his own realization. "We couldn't have written it any more cheesy if it was for one of those cheesy romantic comedies." Kendall said.

"Not cheesy, predictable." Max corrected. "You think Im predictable?" Jack asked, getting angry. He hated being called predictable because he was anything but predictable. He stepped up to the boys. "Well, ya. It was totally predictable." Milton said, unaware of the anger bubbling inside the handsome boy. "My question was do you think I'm predictable?" Jack asked, harsher this time. "Kinda, ya." Jerry said, stepping back. "Okay." Jack said.

Jack turned to sit down put did a flying side kick to Jerry's head. Then, he did a back flip into a perfect dragon kick to Max, Milton, and Kendall. They all fell to the floor with a thud. "Should I be worried or amused?" Kim asked. "Um, I don't know. I didn't kick them that hard, but they may be knocked out for a while." Jack answered. "Okay, um, why don't you just go to bed, Jack. I will take care of the un-conscience boys laying in a pile on the floor." Rudy said.

Jack nodded and got up with Kim. "Wait, where am I going to sleep?" Kim asked. "In the bed next to Beck. I'll take the floor. Plus, when I get up early tomorrow morning, I won't wake you up if I am already out of the bed." Jack answered leading her upstairs. Rudy cast a warning glance at Jack and Jack returned him a glance that said, 'really?'

That next morning, Jack woke up at three and did a "light" work out. If you can call a three mile run, four hundred push ups, and five hundred pull ups on the door frame, "light." After finishing his workout, he got ready. He decided on his old look of "bad cop." He had on black skater jeans, a black graphic t-shirt, his necklace that he never takes off, and a black leather jacket.

He ran up stairs and kissed Kim and Beck's foreheads. He grabbed his phone, and keys. Before leaving completely, he put on his shades and fixed his hair by messing it up a bit. He did a last check and ran to his new car Rudy had gotten him as a 'welcome home' present.

He soon found himself in front of the building he used to call his second home. He walked through the door with his usual confidence. The girls at the agency gaped at him as he walked in. As he passed a guy that used to be his assistant, he threw the keys in a casual manner. The boy caught them and went to park Jack's car.

When he saw his friends sitting at Blondie's desk, he hopped onto the table. One of them wolf whistled. "Look who decided to dress up for his first day at work. Are you trying to impress any ladies today?" Caleb asked. "Why would I? I am dating the Kim Crawford." Jack argued. "Hmmm. Tell me, how did you get her again?" Caleb asked. "Right, I thought you'd forget." Jack said sitting straighter.

"Well, the short version is that I saved her, she tried to track me down and failed, I saved her again, she locked me in the dojo I kicked the door out. She followed me with her friends to my house. Ricky tipped off my uncle and he came over, she watched a beating from the closet and I escaped the house with them. She literally made me stay at her house to prove I could trust her. Finally, I could. Then, we went through a lot of crap. I lied to her about my past because I didn't want anyone to know the truth and she believe me. Then we kissed and became a couple." Jack said.

"Then why can't we meet the famous Kim?" Sebastien asked. "I bet he's lying t us. He always was good at that. Maybe he doesn't even know Kim Crawford." Freddie said. Jack smirked and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and they all listened in.

"Hey Kimmy. I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with my buddies and I. Really? Okay, we'll pick you up from school and drive you to lunch. Then we can drop you off after sixth period because I know you hate History. Okay, see you then. Oh, how's Beck? Well, that's good. Love you. Alright, bye sweetheart." Jack said into the phone.

"Okay, so we need to leave in three hours to go pick her up from Seaford High school. Then we will take her to lunch at Bubba's Bistro. (A/N: completely mine.) After lunch, we have to take her back, but not before sixth period ends." Jack explained. "Okay, before we go and play football, we need to give you back your equipment." Mike said, coming out of no where with different things.

"Does my gun still shoot like it used to?" Jack asked. "Yep, but the question is can you still shoot like you used to?" Caleb asked. Jack pulled the gun from the holster and aimed. "Where to?" Jack asked. "The horseshoe across the room." Freddie said, smirking. Jack smirked and nodded. He aimed the gun and shot across the ten thousand square foot room. Everyone in the cubicles hushed and watched. Suddenly, a man stood up beside the horseshoe.

"Right through the center!" He exclaimed. Jack turned to his friends. They nodded and he slipped the gun into the back waistband of his jeans. He pulled his shirt over it. Next, he put his dagger holster on the inside of his hi tops. He then loaded it with twenty daggers.

The next things to be given to him by Mike were three pairs of handcuffs. He put them on his jeans belt loop. Next up was the secret stuff. He put his shades on the counter and replaced them with special ones. The glasses had maps, tracking devises, etc. Then, he put in his ear piece. Next, he loaded his leather jacket with laser pens, fire pens, dart pens, sword pens, and other dangerous pens.

Lastly, he put his shrinking bow staff into his jacket. Then he remembered his two back up guns. He placed one on the inside of his hi top and pulled his jeans over it. Then, he placed one inside his jacket. "How much stuff do you put in that one jacket?!" Caleb exclaimed. "Enough to have it weigh about eleven pounds." Jack answered. "How do you run?" Dylan asked. "Strength." Jack answered simply.

Jack and the other seven played football while they waited for the three hours to expire. When the alarm on Jack's phone went off, signaling it was time to go pick up Kim, they ran to Jack's car. "Wait, why don't we take the bikes?" Jack asked, smiling in excitement. They all nodded and ran to the agency's garage. They all hopped onto a bike. Jack got the only black and green motorcycle. The rest were solid black. "You love your bike don't you." Mike said as Jack climbed on.

Jack nodded and smiled. They sped out if the garage and to the school. When they arrived, everyone was still in class and would be for the next five minutes. "Yo, I have an idea." Benny said. He whispered the plan to the rest and Jack's eyes lit up. They had Freddie cause a ruckus so that the announcement lady would leave. The rest waited behind the corner until she left.

Kim was in her class with Jerry, Eddie, and Milton when the intercom buzzed. They all quieted down for the announcement. "Will Kim Crawford please come to the front desk because her amazing, sexy, all around incredible boyfriend wants to show her off to his friends who don't believe he's actually dating her. Pretty Boy! The lady is coming back! Run! Wait! No! Stop that Blondie! Do not tranquilize the announcer lady! Okay, now that was funny.

Blondie, Pretty Boy, Blue Eyes, the principal is coming! Get put now! Okay, okay, bye Kimmy." A bunch of voices argued. Everyone turned to Kim. She was about to say something when voices were heard in the hall, followed by footsteps running. "Pretty Boy! Run! Wait, why? Dude, she's fast for a fat lady! Haha! Go into that classroom! Okay, c'mon!" The voices said.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing eight hot boys. The girls all started giggling. When Jack noticed Kim looking at him with a raised eyebrow, he walked over. "Sorry, I forgot that on Mondays, your fifth period class was in here." Jack apologized. They heard footsteps and someone calling Jack's name.

The agents turned to each other and nodded. Instantly, they bounded to the walls and flipped up to the ceiling. They put on their sticky gloves and sticky shoes on to stay up there. When they were up there, the principal burst in. "Did eight boys run in here?" She asked. "Um, no. Not that we know of." And versions of that were called out. Even the teacher lied. Good thing the teacher loved Jack.

When the principal looked around, she forgot to look at the ceiling. When she left, everyone looked up. They were gone. "Where did they g-." Kim started to say, but was cut off by a breath on her neck. "Ahhhh!" She screamed. Chuckling came from behind her. She raised her fist to punch whoever was behind her.

"Aww, you wouldn't want to punch your boyfriend now would you?" Jack asked, his voice deeper and huskier. She shivered and lowered her fist. "That's a good girl, now turn around and kiss me." He said. She chuckled as she turned around and kissed him. The girls in the class shot her glares and the boys shot Jack envious glances.

"Okay okay, you proved your point. You two are really dating. Now, can we please go to lunch?" Caleb said. "Fine. Boys, you wanna come along. These are my friends you met on the phone last night." Jack said, making sure they knew who they were. They nodded just as the bell rang. The boys all looked to Jack and he nodded.

They backflipped and did other impressive tricks all the way to the front door. The kids of Seaford High School followed Kim and the other Warriors out. When they looked to where the mysterious boys went, they saw them each leaning against some motorcycles.

Kim, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton walked over. "Milton with Freddie, Jerry with Caleb, Eddie with Benny and Kim, you're with me." Jack commanded. They nodded and walked over to the boys that raised their hands when their names were called. As soon as Kim had Jack's helmet on, he turned the bike on and went around in a circle. The other fell into position and followed him around the circle.

As they went by the crowd, Jack did a wheely and led off. The others did the same and followed. "Show off!" Kim said into Jack's ear. He chuckled and and continued on. Mike came up on one side and Jack waved. He pressed his ear and said, "go to Bubba's." Mike nodded and turned left after Jack. The rest followed and slowed in front of a small bistro. After getting off the bikes, they walked in and ordered what they wanted.

They got their meals and walked to a nearby park. They sat down at a picnic table and began to eat. After talking for a while, they headed back to the school. When they arrived, Jack kissed Kim goodbye. They were talking when Mike ran up to them. "Mission! Now." He said. jack nodded and turned back to Kim's worried eyes. "Be safe." She said, kissing him for the last time. "I will. I'll contact you as soon as I can." He said, kissing her forehead and caressing her cheek. She placed her hand on his.

A single tear slid down her cheek as he smiled at her. He wiped it away with his calloused thumb and closed his eyes. They both sighed and he turned away from her. Neither if them knew if this would be the last time they would see each other.

Once at headquarters, Jack turned to Mike. The others followed his example and turned to Mike. "Who's the target?" Jack asked. "Are you nervous this time? Are you afraid you won't be able to be the hero this time?" Caleb asked. "No, but I have a feeling that I won't like the answer. I have a feeling I know who it is and I don't like it." Jack said. "Jack..." Mike started. "Don't you _DARE_ tell me some hogwash bull crap. Do not sugar coat it. Tell me who it is." Jack demanded, standing his full height and towering over the others in the room.

No one messed with Jack when he was mad, especially when he was armed. "It's Jason..." Mike said.


End file.
